A Girl and a Bus Full of Guys
by sesshyiskagomesman
Summary: Kagome is in a band and she goes on tour with another band and guess who's in it Sesshoumaru. What will happen. You tell me


I'm not straight but I do what I go to do

By Sesshyiskagomesman

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru (though I wish I did) and I disclaim the responsibility for the characters.

Chapter 1 – Sparkle then Explode

Kagome: 19

Sesshoumaru: 22

Inuyasha: 19

Miroku: 21

Bankosu: 22

Jakotsu: 21

Kouga: 19

Hojo: 18

Kikyo: 19

Kagura: 20

Naraku: 22

The music was loud and blaring in her ears and she loved every moment of it. Music was the one thing that could calm Kagome down from a long and stress full day of university, even if it was kind of heavy metal music. Her black hair swayed, as her blue eyes were trained on the drum set in front of her and her head banged to the beat as she listen to the lyrics that Inuyasha was playing on the guitar. Miroku was playing on the piano and Ginta was second guitar.

"_was just a Kid working for the man for the first time  
Said listen kid you better head my orders  
Treat'em like dirt  
They stick forever to the bottom of your shoe oooo  
I said Mr. Man that ain't nice  
You gotta treat a girl right  
Take her out wine and dine her  
Always be polite  
Kid, no good does do you  
But soon you'll see she don't want no goody two shoes" _

Said Inuyasha into the microphone, he loved this song it was the best thing he and the band had played since Thunderstruck by ACDC. He strummed on the guitar as he sang the lyrics. He was the lead singer in the band. He was static that his band ("Retarded Bastards") got this gig. They were playing at his old high school in the auditorium, that his family has been going to since the school had started up.

"Yes" he was a half demon but that didn't matter to him or his very close friends. The only people that he cared about and what there opinion was of him is his friends in the band, his mum, his dad and some times his older brother even if he is a bastard all the time and has a stick shoved up his ass, and walks like he is chewing a toffee in his ass. His brother was in one of the top leading bands of the world (Knock you senseless) and is 1st on the charts. Even if the people in his bands were complete assholes and wanker. Sesshoumaru was the lead singer in the band, and then there was Kouga on second guitar. Inuyasha hated Kouga too bits, he would always come over and hit on Kagome but he would never get the picture even when she said nicely that she didn't like him or even when she would throw him out of the house. Then there is Hojo, he was on the drums the same as Kagome. You could tell he had a crush on her because he would always try to talk to her and would blush like a tomato and when that happened he would smell disgustingly like a bin in a dark ally way. Bankosu was on the piano, he's alright when he isn't with Sesshoumaru.

"_Boy just a goody two  
Goody two shoes  
Just a goody two_

_Two shoes"_

They had just finished their last song of the performance and were heading off stage to see their manger (Jakotsu). Apparently he had some important news that would make the "sparkle and then explode" in his words. They placed their instruments in their cases that were of to the side of stage behide the curtains and walked up to him.

"So Jak, What's the big news that will make us 'sparkle then explode'?"

Asked Kagome, doing jazz hands on the sparkle.

Jakotsu looked up from is phone and said in an overly happy voice for a manger.

"Well, the brilliant Jakotsu and most stunning and gorgeous of all time just got you on tour with the number one band of the world 'Knock you Senseless' as there opening act. Yeahh"

"WHAT, you can't be serious, I am not doing it" yelled Inuyasha

"Why not, it will be so fun because you get to go on a plane to Australian then travel around, to all the major capitals and perform in each one as their opening act. It will be super fabulist. So, you all should be sparkling and exploding because it took me a tooth and nail to get this gig." By now you could tell Jak was gay because he just went all fairy on them and is he was posing like he owns the cover of Vogue.

"Inuyasha doesn't want to go because his brother is the lead singer in the band" said Kagome

"Half Brother and we don't get along so there is no way in hell I am doing it"

Inuyasha had a look of disgust and his ears on his head kept twitching.

"You mean to tell me that your brother is the lead singer of 'Knock you Senseless'. OMG he is so totally hot and his abs, yummy I could just eat him up. But he is no match for Bankosu, I know Sesshoumaru is hot but Bankosu is to die for and the best part is he is single unlike your brother. As a matter of fact he's always single. I guess he is just like Michael Boob what his face when he sang 'I just haven't met you yet'. Well, when we go on tour, he will have met me" said Jak pointing at him self like; he was god answer to men.

Kagome looked up and at the group then Jakotsu again and said "I'm in I have nothing else to do over spring break. So, count me in" Kagome raised her hand

Ginta looked at Kagome "I'm in to. My girlfriend said I need to see the world before I marry her. I guess Australia is a start" said Ginta with a look of fore long on his face.

"I am so totally in because of all the hot ladies and their nice round asses ready for the picking" Miroku by now was try to grab Kagome's ass but got a huge slap and the word "Pervert" yelled in his face.

"That just leaves you Inuyasha. Come on please" Jak was on his knees begging.

"Yeah, please Yasha. It will be fun and all you have to do is avoided your brother and everything will be cool" said Kagome doing the puppy dog face.

"OK, I will go, but if the Bastard ever comes near me I will rip him a new hole right wear the sun don't shine" said Inuyasha with a evil look on his face.

"Ok, were all in Jakotsu. Bring it on" said Kagome with an enthusiastic look.

"That is Great, I will tell there manager Myoga" said Jak as he walk out the back stage door

Kagome grabbed her drum sticks and started to follow Jak out the door with everyone else behide her, when Jak popped his head in the door and said

"Ohhh and one more thing, you will be staying with them on a double decked bus, Bye" Jak said turning and running out the door again.

"WHAT THE FUCK" they all yelled at once.

End Chapter 1

_Thanks for reading. Please review and if there is any mistakes please tell me and be kind this is my first fanfiction. _


End file.
